Back In Place
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Sequel to Pathetic. Morrison wants his revenge. *SLASH* John Morrison/Drew McIntyre Written by: Crystal


**Back in Place**

It irked him, ate at him for weeks. From the moment McIntyre left him on that locker room floor, he could think of nothing else. Every time he saw Drew it got worse. He hated the way it felt, and he hated Drew's smirk every time they passed each other. It made Morrison's skin crawl. The anger clawed at every fiber of his being. He needed to change it. Needed to show Drew who he was really dealing with. Being raped and used like that had changed him. For the better or worse he wasn't sure, but he needed to find out.

He had another match with McIntyre tonight. Drew was bad enough backstage, but out in the ring with him was just going to be worse. Sitting there working out the match with the agent, and Drew didn't help. Drew looked infuriatingly smug and Morrison had to hold himself back from attacking him then. He knew Drew thought Morrison was his little plaything.

With no more time to dwell on it, Morrison pushed through the curtain. Putting on his happy face, he made his entrance. He tried to push aside the circling thoughts so he could focus on his match. As Drew made his entrance, Morrison stared a hole right through him. Adding insult to injury McIntyre winked at him, which angered Morrison even more. Morrison would love nothing more than to smack that look right off his face. He was already going to add a little more to his offensive moves, to try to put an extra hurt on McIntyre. The minute they locked up the jeering started.

"Couldn't wait to get your hands on me again could you?" said McIntyre as he spun around behind Morrison.

"You wish." Morrison snarled as Drew moved tighter against Morrison

They moved apart, running through a few moves before they came close enough to hear each other again.

"Such an eager little bitch aren't you?" McIntyre grinned.

"Not yours or anyone's." Morrison replied, emphasizing it with a stiff kick in McIntyre's gut.

The match continued with several near falls, getting closer and closer to the end. McIntyre set Morrison up and hit the DDT. Morrison was laid out on his stomach. Drew took him time crawling over Morrison's body.

"Even my bitch in the ring." Drew said as he turned Morrison over to face him, then completely covering Morrison's body with his own. He gently ground against Morrison.

"You fucking love it, admit it."

"Fuck you McIntyre!"

"Keep dreaming Morrison."

Drew slid off Morrison, leaving him fuming on the mat. As Drew celebrated his victory, Morrison rolled out of the ring and headed to the back.

Hours later Morrison dropped his gym bag on his hotel bed. He thought heading to the gym after the match would help him get McIntyre out of his head. He walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

"That's it. I can't do this anymore." Morrison angrily pulled his hair out of the ponytail.

He stared down at his hands on the sink. His hair falling around his face.

"I have to do it." He slowly raised his head, staring through his hair into the mirror. "He overstepped his bounds and needs to be put back in place." Darkness filled his eyes as a dark grin slid across his face.

Morrison pulled away from the counter determined McIntyre would never treat him that way again. He walked out of the bathroom, not caring he was still in loose gray sweatpants and a black wife beater, and walked out of the room.

He stalked down the hallway on a mission to find McIntyre. He wasn't exactly sure what room he was in, but he knew all the guys were on the same floor. He got to a corner and stopped when he heard McIntyre's voice. He peered around the corner seeing McIntyre and Jericho talking and laughing. He waited a minute till the talking trailed off. He looked again watching Jericho walk off, but paying greater attention to where McIntyre was going. Drew stopped just a couple doors away from where Morrison stalked him. Morrison slinked back around the corner, like a jungle cat not wanting to be seen by it's prey. He heard the door shut and turned down the hallway. He casually walked up to McIntyre's door and looked around before he knocked.

Drew pulled his hair out and was about to grab the TV remote when he heard the knock. Curious, he went to the door and looked through the peephole to see Morrison standing on the other side. He smirked as he unlocked the door and opened it. He rested his hand on the top of the door leaning against it, the smug look still plastered across his face.

"Aww that little pin in the ring get you all hot and bothered for me?" Drew's accent dripping with venom. Morrison's dark glare bore through McIntyre's smug countenance.

"What's the matter John," Drew reached down, a finger stroking Morrison's cheek. "cat go your tongue?"

With that Morrison growled and grabbed McIntyre's arm twisting it around behind his back.

"Get inside." Morrison voice was low, menacing. He forced McIntyre into his room and kicked the door shut behind them. "I'm not taking this shit anymore McIntyre." He released McIntyre enough to force Drew to sit facing him on the bed. He grabbed Drew by the hair forcing him to look up into his eyes.

"Once I'm finished, you'll never want to fuck with me again." Morrison smirked. The smug look, the confidence in Drew's eyes was completely gone. In it's place a hint of fear. He shoved McIntyre back onto the bed, crawling up his body as McIntyre kept inching back. He stopped McIntyre by straddling his chest.

"Look at you. Where did the confidence go?" Morrison pulled the wife beater over his head.

McIntyre's struggle beneath him ceased for a split second. Intrigued, Morrison looked down to see Drew's eyes trailing along his abs. He smirked, proceeding to tear his wife beater in half, which brought Drew out of his temporary amusement.

"See something you liked?" Morrison grinned darkly. "Hmm, who's the little bitch again?"

"Fuck you!" McIntyre swung this time, and Morrison caught his arm. He secured the wrist tightly to the bed with one half of the torn wife beater. Morrison grabbed Drew's free hand and leaned down inches from Drew's face.

"Not this time Drewsie." Morrison smiled, knowing he had irritated Drew by calling him that.

He tied McIntyre's other wrist making sure he could not get loose. Morrison slid back a little, straddling Drew's hips. He felt Drew's cock growing hard in his pants.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Morrison emphasized thee question by grinding his ass against the growing bulge. "Seems to me," Morrison started to unbutton Drew's dark blue dress shirt. "someone likes being abused more than being the abuser." He slid Drew's shirt open, running his hands over Drew's chest. Drew struggled against his bonds, clearly angry at Morrison's words.

"Where's all the words Drew, all the threats? Confidence isn't so easy when you aren't in control."

"I fucking hate you." McIntyre fired back, his voice not as thick with arrogance as it once was.

"Is that all you got?" Morrison slid off Drew kneeling at his side. "So sad to see a man drained of his confidence." Morrison replied as he started undoing McIntyre's pants. He worked the pants down, McIntyre's hard cock springing free. Drew bit his lip, biting back a sigh as his cock gained freedom from his pants. Morrison got up throwing the pants aside and slowly shed his own. He looked up through his hair seeing Drew's eyes following the pants down, stopping at Morrison's cock. Morrison kicked the pants aside looking up at Drew.

"God who made you such an eager looking bitch? It's almost like you want me to do this."

Drew scowled, "Fuck you." He spit at Morrison.

Morrison laughed darkly, "Oh not today." He crawled back up Drew's body, straddling his chest once more. His hard cock inches from McIntyre's lips. "You're just lucky I'm more kind then you are." He grabbed Drew's hair, his cock poised at Drew's lips. "Suck it. Get my cock nice and ready for your ass."

McIntyre shuddered at Morrison's words. He waged an inner battle, not wanting to enjoy the abuse given by Morrison. Yet he wanted to feel Morrison's cock in his mouth, his ass. Hiding the inner struggle Drew let Morrison force his cock into his mouth. He gagged a bit as Morrison forced himself a bit too far.

"Aw what's the matter, can't handle it all?" Drew glared up at Morrison, as Morrison yanked his hair again. "Suck it Drew, unless you want it dry like you did to me." A soft whimper escaped Drew's throat as he started working Morrison's cock.

"Mmm yeah, that's it." Lost in the feel of Drew's mouth, Morrison released his hair. "Fuck." Morrison moaned letting his head fall back. Morrison shuddered as Drew worked him more eagerly. Quickly coming back to reality, Morrison grabbed Drew's hair pulling him off before he came in Drew's hot mouth.

"Mmm we'll have to explore why you're so good at that later." Morrison smirked as he moved down Drew's body. He moaned as his hard, slick cock came in contact with Drew's. He softly ground their cocks together. McIntyre couldn't stifle the moan this time. His cock throbbed against Morrison's in anticipation. Drew whimpered softly as Morrison moved away. He grabbed McIntyre's legs, throwing them around his waist. He ground his cock against Drew's ass before slowly sliding inside.

"Uh fuck." Morrison groaned.. He pushed deeper till he was completely buried in Drew's ass. "So fucking tight." Morrison moved, nudging Drew's spot, making him moan. Morrison laughed softly.

"You like that huh?" Morrison leaned closer. "Now who's the pathetic bitch?"

McIntyre struggled a bit, a weak protest, still not able to muster fighting words. Inside he was secretly loving is, even if it was Morrison fucking him. Although he still wondered why he did.

Morrison smirked and pulled back thrusting harder. He drove into Drew again and again. Each nudge of Drew's spot making McIntyre moan louder and louder. His cock ached to be touched, but he knew Morrison wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He watched as Morrison's body shuddered. Drew knew he had to be close. With one last hard, deep thrust, Morrison came hard shooting into Morrison's ass with a deep growl. Drew's body shivered, his cock aching with the need of release. He was so hard it almost hurt. He whimpered as Morrison slid out of him. Morrison looked up at him, and evil glint still shinning in his eyes.

"Need something Drewsie?" Once again Morrison used the nickname to irritate. McIntyre knew he would regret it, but he couldn't help himself.

"Please…" Drew said it so softly he almost didn't hear it himself. Once a grin slide across Morrison's face he knew it was just loud enough for Morrison to hear. Morrison straddled Drew again, sliding his semi-erect cock against Drew's.

"What was that? Something you want?" Morrison's hand came down grabbing Drew's cock. "Is this it?" He slowly stroked Drew's cock.

"Mmm yeah." Drew moaned as Morrison's hand worked his cock.

"Oh you want to come don't you? Poor little thing. Mmm I bet it hurts doesn't it?" Morrison's tone was mocking. He tightened his grip on Drew's cock working it faster. Drew arched into Morrison's hand so close to the edge. "You want it huh? Gonna fucking come aren't you? Mmm shoot all over my hand."

"Uhh yes, oh fuck!" With that Drew came shooting all over Morrison's hand. Morrison sat up, sliding his cum covered hand over his abs. McIntyre watched him through half-lidded eyes. He licked his lips at the sight before him. Before he could blink Morrison was straddling his chest again.

"Lick your cum from my abs bitch." Drew whimpered, it was like Morrison had read his thoughts. Morrison leaned over letting Drew run his tongue over his abs, dipping into the lines and divots. Morrison moaned as did Drew as he greedily cleaned Morrison up. Satisfied Morrison pulled away.

"You're a hot little bitch you know that?" Morrison realized as he said it he meant it. Drew was hot, hot as hell in fact. He hated to admit it, but he was really starting to like Drew. It seemed wrong to like someone who brutally raped you as your first sexual encounter with them. Trying not to let on his inner turbulence he pulled off of Drew, and went to find his pants. He slipped them on and walked back to Drew.

"I should just leave you here like this. You left me in a fucking pile on the locker room floor."

"Please John, don't." Drew begged softly.

"So pathetic Drew. I hope you know what that feels like now." Morrison reached up freeing one of McIntyre's hands.

As Drew reached to free his other hand, Morrison turned and left. He was out the door before McIntyre could say one word to him.


End file.
